Lost
by Insert New Name Here
Summary: My name is Kirito Kirigaya. When I was ten, my friends, my family, my village, my nation, my life… all of it was destroyed. (NOT a harem)


Lost

Chapter One: Annihilated

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hello, all! This is an idea I've had in my head for quite a while. I don't want to spoil you, so I'll get straight to the story!**

**See ya at the bottom!**

* * *

My name is Kirito Kirigaya. When I was ten, my entire world was shattered. Everything I knew and loved was ripped from me. I had nothing left.

I lived a great life up until then. I was the heir to a very wealthy family, and I had many attendants that looked after me, catering to my every whim. My family doted on me as well, as I was the only child. I had great friends and an even greater family. Life was perfect. I thought it would stay that way forever.

I was wrong.

In one night, everything changed.

It was my tenth birthday. The party was amazing, and almost all my family and friends were there.

Mistake number one.

About an hour before the party was supposed to end, a man in ratty clothes ran into the room, calling for my father. When my father walked over to the man, he whispered something into his ears. They both exited the house in a hurry, telling us to stay inside.

Mistake number two.

A few minutes later, my father came back into the house, telling everyone to come outside. I could sense that something bad was about to happen. When I tried to go with them, my father held me back, telling me to wait. A few seconds later I heard the sound of gunshots. I remember fearing that everyone was dead. When I tried to go outside to find out, my dad stopped me once more, carrying me to his room and stuffing me in a big chest. I was small at the time, so I had more than enough room inside.

I heard him lock the chest and leave the room. A few seconds later, I heard him shout something that terrified me to the core.

"This wasn't part of our deal! You were supposed to spare him!"

The reply he received scared me even more.

"We're under direct orders from the emperor of our glorious nation to kill everyone here! Wait… that includes you, doesn't it?"

A gunshot rang through the house, and I knew… my father was dead.

"Search for the boy!" the man shouted. I heard several footsteps going all over the house. Then, about a minute later, I heard the same man shout, "Wait! Everyone go into the father's room!"

I remember being paralyzed with fear for a few seconds, and when I got over it, I heard the sounds of many people in the room. I then felt something poke against my side. I felt around for what it was. In the chest lay two handguns, with handles that seemed to fit my hands perfectly.

I heard the man shout, "Wait! There's a big chest over there! Check it for the boy!"

I heard the sound of footsteps coming towards my chest. I realized that if I wanted to survive, I had but one option…

I had to fight.

I felt around for the guns once more, quickly and quietly grabbing hold of their handles. Somehow, I knew that they were loaded. It was as if I could see inside the gun itself. Then, I heard the sound of someone breaking the lock on the chest.

What came next seemed to happen in a flash. Even now, I still have trouble remembering exactly what happened. All I remember is shooting the man who opened the chest, jumping out, and seeing about ten people in front of me, all with guns. The next thing I remember is all of the people lay on the ground in front of me, a red liquid oozing from holes in their bodies and clothes. I looked myself over, finding that I didn't have so much as a scratch, let alone a bullet wound.

I then realized what I had just done. I had killed ten men, all with guns. They were probably soldiers. When the military didn't hear back from them, they would undoubtedly send another group to kill me. And so, I ran over to the chest. I saw ten clips for the two guns, each containing eight bullets, as well as a belt designed to hold all the clips. Under that was a harness that was meant to hold the two guns.

I grabbed the belt, then fastened it onto my waist. I put all the clips in slots, then took the harness and fastened it onto my sides. I put the guns in their slots, which happened to be behind my back. Knowing that I couldn't go outside with my guns in full view, I rushed to my dad's closet. I took out a long, black coat, putting it on over my new weapons. I left the coat unzipped, just so I wouldn't have to unzip it to pull out the guns.

I had no idea where all this knowledge of battle and strategy came from, or how I managed to keep a cool head, but at the time, I knew I wouldn't have the time to think of such things. I had to get out before they came to find me. I might have been able to take on ten somehow, but what if I was faced with more?

So, I went into the main room to leave from the backdoor, only to be confronted with the sight of my father, dead on the ground with blood pouring out of a hold in his chest. I wretched. But then…

"I swear… I swear to you, my father… on our family name, I _will_ avenge you! I'll avenge everyone! I will _annihilate_ their nation!"

I ran out the backdoor, rushing into the forest. The first thing I had to do was clear: I had to get into their nation. With my light skin, a trait passed down by my mother, I could pass off as a little orphan boy of the nation, so I wouldn't have to worry about not fitting in.

As I ran, I found a stream, one big enough to swim in. I decided to run alongside it, just in case soldiers were nearby. If they were, I could have jumped into the river to avoid being seen.

About ten minutes of running later, when I couldn't run any further, I turned around and looked to my village, though I knew I wouldn't be able to see it through all the trees. What I _did_ see made my blood run cold.

In the sky, a large object was plummeting towards the village. The object looked to be made of metal, with fins on top of it. Within a fraction of a second, I already knew what it was.

It was a bomb.

Without a second thought, I ran further away, not stopping until I couldn't run anymore once again. I turned around again, finding that the bomb was about to hit the village. I knew that I was still within its range. There was only one way to survive but I had to time it just right.

I looked at the stream next to me, then walked to the edge, preparing to dive. I took one final look at my village, saying my farewells to it. I took a deep breath. Then, when I heard the bomb make contact…

I jumped into the stream.

I heard it even from underwater, and I knew that if I went up for air for even a second, the sheer force of the blast would most likely rip my head clean off. Thus, I tried as hard as I could to stay underwater. Luckily for me, the guns and clips on my person aided this, weighing me down just enough to make it so that if I swam up, I could still come up for air, but if I did nothing, I would be kept under the surface of the water.

When I couldn't feel the blast anymore, I mentally sighed in relief, then began to swim to the surface. When I got out of the water, I felt my entire body begin to burn, as if I had been set on fire. Strangely, when I looked at myself, I didn't see a single burn mark.

I looked around, finding that the entire forest was in flames.

My name is Kirito Kirigaya. When I was ten, my friends, my family, my village, my nation, my_ life_… all of it was destroyed.

* * *

I awoke with a start, eyes snapping open just to be blinded by the sun streaming through my bedroom window.

"It's amazing how the sun always finds just the right position to hurt my eyes the most when I wake up, no matter where on the bed I am," I said, sitting up, covering my eyes and fumbling around for a certain necessity.

When I found them on my nightstand, I put my sunglasses on, then got up out of bed to change into my clothes for the day. My sunglasses weren't for vision correction; I had perfect eyesight. The only reason they were necessary was because my eyes had been hypersensitive to light ever since the incident seven years prior.

_Damn near got myself killed back then,_ I thought ruefully as I walked over to my dresser to grab my clothes for the day. _One second sooner, and my entire body would've been fried when I got out of the river._

Once I had grabbed my standard clothes, consisting of underwear, a gray bulletproof vest, long black jacket, black pants, and a black belt that had eight slots for holding various things, I walked over to my bathroom and opened the door.

I walked inside, setting my clothes down and turning to the shower. Pulling back to sliding panel shower door, my hands found their way to the shower knobs, turning them to just the right combination of hot and cold water; that is to say, almost no cold water was added.

I stripped of my pajamas and got in, sliding the panel door back in place and sealing myself inside the shower as the scalding hot water cascaded down the contours of my body.

I smiled contently as the scorching sensation engulfed my body, doing nothing to stop the addictive feeling that my burning cells gave me. It didn't matter if they burned; the enhanced regenerative properties my body gained seven years prior would make me look even better than before I got in the shower just minutes after stepping out.

I knew it wasn't normal to feel addicted to burning myself. It wasn't normal at all, but I couldn't stop. It was a side effect of surviving the bombing seven years prior, and because I could heal from burns with no scars in a matter of minutes, I quite frankly didn't care.

And thus, there I stood, inside the steaming shower with bright red skin from the scorching hot water.

About ten minutes later, I emerged from the shower, standing there for a few moments to look in the mirror as my red skin slowly began to whiten. The burns, however minor they may have been, were healing. I waited exactly one minute before grabbing my sunglasses, underwear, shirt and pants and putting them on. I decided to walk back to my room before donning the rest of my ensemble, since more things went with them.

When I left the bathroom, I walked over to my nightstand, opening a secret compartment that I used to hide my… accessories.

Two custom semi-automatic handguns, the handles fitted to my hands. They each held ten bullets when their clips were fully-loaded. I had about forty fully-loaded clips in the large compartment as well, along with two butterfly knives, two packs of special throwing knives, and one dagger of about fifty-five centimeters.

All of this, along with the clothes I gathered, was the standard set for a member of my rank in the Lancer Program.

I quickly put my bulletproof vest on top of my shirt, then laid my jacket on the bed next to me. I pulled my handguns out of the compartment, sliding them into the inside pockets of my jacket. I then put the jacket on, grabbing my belt and turning back to the compartment. I retrieved my two butterfly knives and six clips, putting them into the slots of my belt. After that, I fastened my belt onto my waist, getting up to look in the mirror.

Once I was sure that none of my weapons showed on my person, I smiled with satisfaction. _Looks like I'm ready for the day. After all, a Lancer has to be fully prepared to handle any combat situation at any time._

After putting on socks and shoes, I grabbed my phone from my nightstand, walking to the front door to my apartment. Just as I reached the door and opened it, my phone rang. Without even checking the caller id, I touched the screen to accept the call, putting the phone up to my ear. After a few seconds, I heard a female voice begin to speak into the line.

"Kirito. You've got a new mission. I'm sending over the details in a text message as we speak."

The line went dead.

"Looks like they finally found a case that's on my level," I said absentmindedly, taking the phone down from my ear. With my other hand, I ran my fingers through my bangs, a habit I had gained over the years.

My phone buzzed in my hand, signifying that I had received a text message. I opened it up, reading its contents aloud.

"Your mission is to bring this girl to central command. Please be aware that this girl is a survivor of the Gene Bombings seven years ago, so she is very dangerous. Her Inheritance is unknown, but she is classified as level six. Below is a picture of the target, as well as well as the coordinates of her last location. Be careful."

I scrolled down, looking for the picture they sent me. When I saw it, I smirked.

"This is going to be interesting…"

With that, I walked out of my house, shutting the door behind me.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, how's this for a weird story? Let me explain some things that you might have missed.**

**Kirito is seventeen at the current time. He was ten in the flashback, and after that, he kept referencing to the incident "seven years prior." That incident was the flashback… or rather, the flashback was a small portion of the incident that happened seven years prior to the beginning of the story **

**Speaking of the flashback, did you notice that his village was bombed, yet he survived? That was because the bomb that destroyed his village was something called a "Gene Bomb." Those will be explained in later chapters.**

**Well, I guess that's about it for now!**

**I don't own the Sword Art Online light novel series or any of its adaptations!**

**Until we meet again!**


End file.
